Elite Heavy Gunner
Stat Progression Bunker Ranges Build & Repair Info Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The became a Special Op Unit in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The dropped its Restricted Availability status in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Elite Heavy Gunner's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Elite Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the G. U. of Aug 06, 2014. *The Elite Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the G. U. of Apr 02, 2014. *The Elite Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the G. U. of Jan 08, 2014. *The Elite Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the G. U. of Oct 30, 2013. *The Elite Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the G. U. of Aug 14, 2013. *The Elite Heavy Gunner received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the G. U. of May 30, 2013. *The Elite Heavy Gunner was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Front Line ( May 09, 2013 ). Additional Facts *The Elite Heavy Gunner is one of the two Infantry Units that are already Unlocked at the start of War Commander. **The other being the Elite Rifleman. *The Elite Heavy Gunner is 1 of 3 Units that make up the Last Stand Defenders. **The other two being the Elite Rifleman & Elite Mortar Team. *The Elite Heavy Gunner fires in a semi-constant stream which can make it hard for an Enemy Unit to escape once it starts firing. *While continually engaging one target the Elite Heavy Gunner will pause shooting for about 1/2 second every 3.5 seconds of shooting. Trivia *'' '' replaced all existing Heavy Gunners when that unit was Retired. **Including in all related Special Ops, although this is not reflected in the descriptions. *'' '' was introduced as a Restricted Availability unit. **It became a Standard unit with the retirement of the Heavy Gunner. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 3.skin2 & 3.skin2.dead'' Quotes Unit Voice Hit Expand to View This Section Selecting *Wanna piece of me? *This is my rifle, this is my gun. *Sir? *Commander? *Ready. *What's that? *Reporting. Moving *Moving into place. *Lock and load. *Sir yes sir! *Yes sir! *Affirmative. *On my way. *Moving out. Attacking *Lining up sights! *Lock and load motherfuckers! *get some! *time to bring the pain! *on it. External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/09/16 ) - UPDATE DETAILS: UNIT INFO, UNIQUES, and ELITES! ( Official ) - Info on Retirement of the Titan Gallery - Animated Elite Heavy Gunner EHG In Action.gif|Elite Heavy Gunner In Action Gallery GameUpdate_06-08-2016.png|Game Update : Jun 08, 2016 Removed Restricted Availability HeavyGunnerUnlockedMessage.png|Unlock Message Heavy gunner.png|Large Pic EliteHeavyGunner-InGameAppearance.png|In Game Appearance Actual Size Video Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z Category:Legacy Unit